


Home

by WednesdayTheWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayTheWriter/pseuds/WednesdayTheWriter
Summary: Crowley finally gets the confidence to tell Aziraphale his true feelings, but that confidence is much more fragile than he’d anticipated.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Home

It was a sunny day as Crowley drove to Aziraphale’s bookshop, keeping his eyes nervously fixed on the road. He’d called the angel earlier that day, saying they needed to talk. He had no idea why he’d gotten the sudden burst of confidence. Perhaps it was from stopping Armageddon, or maybe it was just random. Either way, he didn’t feel nearly as confident now. 

He parked the car next to the bookshop, getting out with a sigh. Come on, you idiot. Keep it together. You have to do this, he thought to himself. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it to see Aziraphale sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, reading something. He looked up as Crowley entered, smiling.

“Hello!”

Crowley stared at the floor of the bookshop, not answering. He should have been ready. He should have been able to tell him without a problem. And yet...

“...Crowley?” asked Aziraphale. “Are you alright?”

“...Yeah. Sorry to just, er... barge into your bookshop like this.”

“Oh, no no no! Don’t worry about it. You sounded worried when you called me, though. Are you sure you’re alright?” Concern filled Aziraphale’s voice as he spoke, and Crowley’s stomach gave a jolt. What if that was the last time he’d hear Aziraphale care for him? What if he hated him as soon as he came clean?

“Dear boy, come sit down. You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” said Aziraphale, gesturing to the armchair next to him in the corner of the room. Crowley stiffly sat down, refusing to make eye contact.

“I, uh...” Crowley said, unsure of where to even begin. “After Armageddon and everything, I, um...” he trailed off, pulling at a loose thread on his chair. He wasn’t sure why he’d decided that now of all times would be a good time to tell Aziraphale. Whatever it was, it faded away as soon as he spoke.

“Yes?” 

“I... nothing. Forget I said anything,” said Crowley. Coward, he thought to himself, why can’t you just come out and say it?

“Crowley...” Aziraphale looked Crowley in the eyes, smiling slightly. “You can tell me. It’s alright.”

“I, uh...” Crowley sighed. He couldn’t back out now, so he might as well just say it. He took a deep breath, and... mumbled something incoherent at the floor.

“What?” asked Aziraphale, confused. 

Crowley took a shaky breath. “I think... I think I’m...” he looked up, then down. His voice was quiet, barely as whisper, as if he was trying to keep someone from hearing. “I think I love you. And... and I’m terrified,” he said, unable to look Aziraphale in the eyes.

There was a long silence. On both ends, it felt like it lasted for an eternity. There were no noises except for the clock on the wall ticking. Neither of them paid attention to how long it had been ticking before Crowley finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

The words felt like knives in Aziraphale’s chest as the angel realized that never, not in the 6,000 years of knowing Crowley, had he heard him sound this vulnerable.

“Crowley...” he said, as Crowley began trembling harder, very clearly trying to hold himself together. 

The fact of the matter was that Crowley wasn’t only nervous about telling Aziraphale that he cared for him, or that he enjoyed his presence. Those things had been established, at least to a degree. No, the thing that scared Crowley the most were those three words. “I love you.” They were such a human thing to say. And, as a demon, Crowley wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d just spontaneously combusted after saying them. But it wasn’t just that he was worried about. He had gotten so used to the concept of being unlovable. It was feeling he’d accepted, or at least a feeling he’d repressed until he thought it was gone. But here it was again, a bubble of self-doubt, ready to strike at any moment and hurt him all over again. Aziraphale couldn’t love him back. No... he shouldn’t. Crowley felt a tear slip out of his eye and down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away, trying to play it off like he was fine. He wasn’t. 

“Oh, come here,” said Aziraphale, standing up and opening his arms. Crowley looked up at him for a moment, then slowly stood up, allowing Aziraphale to wrap his arms around him. “It’s alright,” whispered Aziraphale. “I love you too.” 

“Gh-!” Crowley’s eyes widened. “You... you what?!”

“Of course I do,” said Aziraphale. “Don’t be ridiculous, Crowley.”

Crowley made a strange noise, something just between a laugh and a sob. Aziraphale held him tighter, and Crowley slowly reached up and hugged him back. 

“Sorry,” said Crowley again.

“Dear boy, do stop apologizing. You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“I... I didn’t think...”

“It’s alright. Everything’s alright.” Aziraphale gently stroked Crowley’s hair as they embraced, rocking slightly back and forth. As they hugged, Aziraphale whispering comforting words, Crowley felt something fall into place. He realized, that after decades of searching, he was finally safe. He didn’t have to live in fear of being cast out anymore. 

He was home.


End file.
